


Morning After

by ShinobiCyrus



Series: Double the Danny [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Fluff, College, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Near Future, Other, Roommates, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Threesome - F/M/M, duplicate, duplication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinobiCyrus/pseuds/ShinobiCyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker wakes up with a hangover and finds out way more about Sam and Danny’s relationship than he wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

Tucker had lost all sense of time in his bed. Then again, time didn’t seem all that important as he suffered quietly with his stomach kicked in, his throat raw, and little imps banging on the inside of his skull while they played tug-a-war with his optic nerves.

There was enough light leaking through his blinds to hurt when he dared look out of from under his dark, protective nest of blankets. That meant it was morning, at least.

His skin felt weird until he realized he was still wearing his clothes from last night. Oh yeah, Sam’s birthday. They all went out to some goth club at a grimy, abandoned factory that probably wasn’t one-hundred percent legal. It was all a bit fuzzy- he might’ve had too much to drink. He remembered them all doing birthday shots, Danny leaning close to Sam’s ear so he say something through the music that rattled bones more than eardrums, getting bruised up in the mosh pit, that cute Japanese girl in the gothic-lolita dress…

Tucker bolted upright too quickly, muddled brain tilting with the whole room, and threw his covers off to check his bed.

Nope, no one except him. “Damn.”

He put his feet on the carpet and continued to sit on his bed, working up the courage to try and walk. As far as hangovers were, it wasn’t the worse he’d ever had. After some blind feeling about his nightstand, he found his glasses and put them on so he could check his clock. Nine in the morning. He wasn’t even sure when exactly he fell asleep last night. Danny sobered up pretty quick with his crazy ghost metabolism, so he must have helped get him to bed.

Thankfully, he wasn’t as unsteady on his feet as he feared- but his headache meant he just couldn’t move all that quickly, or the imps would get annoyed and let him know their displeasure. He also panicked for a solid five minutes looking around for his beret and tried to remember if he could have left it at the club until it occurred to him to check if it was on his head.

It was. Crisis averted.

The campus apartment he shared with Danny had a bathroom between their rooms. He scrutinized his red eyes in the mirror and gurgled some mouthwash to get the stale, sour taste out of his mouth before he went to the kitchen and made best friends with a water bottle while he worked on his medicine: bacon, hash-browns, a ham omelet smothered in cheese; on non-hangover days Tucker called it the anti-Sam.

He washed down some aspirin with more water and munched on some toast while the bacon sizzled, already feeling better.

Bare feet hit the tile behind him. Tucker flipped his omelet and glanced behind him. “Morning.”

“Hey, Tuck.” Danny shuffled sorely past him and went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Tucker turned back to his breakfast to hide his grin; his roomie only had on a pair of pajama pants, and there were about a dozen kiss-sized bruises all over his shoulders and throat, even a few on his chest. “Nice to see you up and walking,” Danny said.

Tucker tried to not be jealous with how  _not_  hungover Danny was, even though he probably drank more. Stupid halfa metabolism.“Yeah, I guess I overdid it a little last night. Hope I didn’t put a damper on Sam’s birthday.”

“Are you kidding? You were hilarious- especially with that cute girl you were hitting on. Turns out you’re a lot better at talking with girls when you’re not trying so hard.”

“I am?”

“Tuck, look at your arm.”

“I don’t see-”

“Other arm.”

Tucker turned up his wrist and saw a phone number and an email scribbled there. The ‘i’ in ‘Toshiko’ was dotted with a heart.

“Wow. Drunk Tuck’s got  _game._ ”

“Never doubted you,” Danny chuckled and took a sip of his juice.

Pleased with himself, Tucker hummed happily while he put his omelet gently on a plate and set his bacon on the side. The hash-browns weren’t quite golden yet.

Another pair of feet padded past him. “Oh, that smells good,” Danny said next to him. “Morning Tuck.”

Tucker nodded, “Morning Dan-” he froze, looked to his left at Danny by the fridge with his juice, and looked to his right to see Danny, white-haired, green-eyed, and wearing a pair of Star Wars boxers. “…the hell?”

“Oooh, bacon,” Phantom took advantage of Tucker’s brain freeze to snag a piece. “Thanks!”

“Hey!”

“Sorry Tuck,” Danny rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I forgot to…uh…turn him off, last night.”

“Dude,” Tucker said. “Why the hell did you even  _have_  a duplicate running around last-” answering his own question, the flow of words stopped and his mouth hung open. Standing next to each other, Danny and his ghost-double were perfectly identical, if you ignored the hair and eye color. Even the collection of faded scars raking across their bodies were the same.

Their hickies were another story.

“Dude,” Tucker groaned. “ _Really?_ ”

Both Dannys blushed and hid their hands in their pockets shyly. “What?” Danny mumbled defensively. “It was Sam’s birthday…”

Tucker shuddered at the mental image. “That is so wrong.”

“No more wrong than you cooking the flesh and offspring of innocent animals,” Sam said. Danny’s pajama top was long enough to cover down just past her thighs.

“Morning Sam,” Tucker sighed, and took his hash-browns off the stove so they wouldn’t burn. “Did you…” he glanced at the Dannys. “Enjoy the rest of your birthday?”

“You can say that,” she strut past him smugly. She smiled at Phantom. “Mornin’, Bright-Eyes.”

He grinned mischievously. “Mornin,’ birthday girl.” He bent down so she could wrap his arms around his neck and give him a soft, lingering kiss.

“Hey…” Danny whined.

“Oh hush, you,” Sam smirked at him. “It’s not like we didn’t give you plenty of attention, earlier.”

“Girl, you have got some freaky kink going on,” Tucker shook his head.

Sam put a hand on her hip and nodded at her red-faced boyfriend. “Be honest, Tuck. If you had a girlfriend that could duplicate herself, are you saying you  _wouldn’t_  take full advantage of that?”

Tucker stared off into space for a few seconds, maybe or maybe-not thinking about a recurring dream involving a mansion full of a particular blonde cheerleader. “Okay, you might be onto something there,” he allowed.

“Damn right,” Sam said, and slapped Danny’s ass appreciatively.

He winced in pain. “Ow! Still sore!”

“Sorry!” Sam and Phantom said at the same time.

Tucker wasn’t sure who was blushing more, Danny, Sam, or Phantom- who was at least changing it up with an interesting shade of ectoplasm green.

“Could you guys let me knew when your anniversary is coming up? I’m gonna need some warning so I have enough time to flee the state.”


End file.
